The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to the management of conditional branching within a speculative data parallel IHS.
Programmers typically write applications in source code, namely a high-level programming language for use by an information handling system (IHS). IHSs employ processors that may execute compilers to convert source code or high-level programming language into a compiled code or object code. The processor of the IHS interprets the compiled code and executes the compiled code. A data parallel IHS may employ multiple processors and multiple execution stages of one or more processors to execute portions of the executable program in a parallel and speculative manner. In this manner, an IHS may achieve improvements in program execution efficiencies. Processors may benefit from improved compiler management of source code in data parallel systems.